Rhyme & Reason
by Buka2000
Summary: Gift fic for destinationXoblivion. One year after a tragic miscarriage, Marluxia is expecting again. But can he get over his loss and prepare for the new arrival? Or will the death of his first child haunt him? Mpreg, 411. Sensitive material. Chapter 2 up
1. Why did it happen?

Notes: I'm doing another fic? Don't worry; I'm not giving up on Lullaby Child or anything. This is a gift fic that I've been meaning to do for destinationxoblivion for the longest time since I'm in love with her fic and she's been a good friend too. This also goes with my LeRoi Moore tribute idea.

R.I.P. LeRoi… Heavens harps have nothing on your sax. Play on.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only the baby who is still nameless. I also don't own the song that is used for the title. Rhyme & Reason © Dave Matthews Band

Pairing: Vexen x Marluxia

Warnings: Blood, angst, usual mpreg, some language. And tissue worthy flashback.

**_Rhyme & Reason_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Deep in the gardens outside The Castle that Never Was, a familiar figure was currently tending to his rose bushes and irises. The all too familiar locks of rosy colored hair stood out against the regulation Organization black cloak, however something else seemed to stand out with this young man as well. Not sapphire blue eyes, nor trademark rose colored hair, but something else that was just starting to become visible underneath the black leather cloak.

"Mar, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to take it easy for today." Vexen spoke softly, but firmly to the younger male. It was a statement for now and not an order. But he knew if the other didn't listen, he could easily change it and pull rank thereby ordering the other to go to bed.

"I am aware of your request, but I doubt I am going to break. Hasn't happened yet with me tending to my flowers, so why start now?" Marluxia asked softly as he watched Vexen's expression go from concerned to less than pleased in a few seconds flat. _That is definitely not a happy face… _

"Are you also aware that you are carrying our child? We got lucky to have a second chance. I don't want you to suffer another miscarriage. The last one was devastating enough for us. Now follow my orders, XI." Vexen spoke firmly, finally using his partner's number to hopefully get his point across.

"I'm past the danger point, IV. After thirteen weeks you're safe correct? And the last time I checked it was a couple days until exactly fifteen weeks." Marluxia protested, crossing his arms as he looked at Vexen. He knew that the other meant well, especially since he did not want a repeat of last year. Neither did Vexen.

"I know that. I'm counting my blessings for every week that goes by. You were thirteen weeks when it happened. So please understand my concern and rest. I'll get Demyx to water your flowers and garden to keep you off your feet. We will talk more when you wake up." Vexen started, finally glad that the other was listening to him.

Marluxia sighed and reluctantly headed off to his and Vexen's shared room, a frown crossing his lips as he left the other in the garden. After he portaled into the room he lay down on their bed, his hands resting over his stomach. Deep inside the 24 year old assassin was happy, but also scared to death. Something could still go wrong, and he had three weeks until the eighteen week ultrasound. The anxiety levels were high for him considering his past experience.

* * *

Demyx tilted his head, watching Vexen once he entered the kitchen. The young nocturne was wondering what exactly was bothering the older male, since he rarely saw Vexen that worried before. At least not for a year, he knew tomorrow was the anniversary of when tragedy befell the academic and the rest of the Organization. Everyone else was well aware of what happened also, especially since it happened during a mandatory meeting.

"Something has you worried, Vexen. I can tell because you've been poking at the same egg for the last twenty minutes. Is it about what tomorrow is, or is it about Marly?" Demyx asked softly. He honestly didn't know, nor did he know if he touched a sore subject. Plus he also remembered what happened three months earlier on the anniversary of what would have been the day their child would have come into the world.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, IX. But I do thank you for your concern. I was well aware of what tomorrow is. If anything Marluxia will need us all. He is still taking this hard. Especially since he is two weeks past from where he lost the first baby." Vexen started, but he too knew what happened with what would have been the birthday of the child that passed away.

"Of course. You know I'll help him. I was there for him when it happened. I just can't forget that day… he seemed fine that morning at breakfast. It just scared us… I never saw him so scared or in so much pain." Demyx spoke softly, looking up at Vexen. Aqua green meeting up with emerald green eyes for a few seconds. Judging from the look in the other's eyes, he remembered too.

"I know. He appeared to be fine the whole time, and even Xemnas was shocked. But we must not try to dwell on the events of the past. I just have to make XI see that…" Vexen sighed, staring at the calendar. He moved the pages a few weeks, then saw August 6th circled with a heart, and a flower next to it. He knew Marluxia did it, probably in hopes that he would actually see that day come and have something to show for it instead of more sadness.

"August 6th? So he has… 5 months left. This is going to be hard on him… but maybe when he gets to four months he'll feel better? He's almost there I mean…" Demyx spoke softly, watching Vexen turn the calendar back to March. He knew he had to get back to Xigbar though, since the other was probably worrying about him.

"5 and a half months, it will be exactly 5 in a week. But yes, the baby is due in August. It could be earlier though… I'm just planning on putting Marluxia on bed rest from 24 weeks on up until the due date." Vexen spoke softly, looking down at the other for a moment. He knew Marluxia would hate it, but it was for the best.

"He'll hate it. I know you're doing it for the best of the baby though and for Marly too." Demyx spoke before he got up from the table, moving to put his plate and glass in the sink before heading out of the kitchen. He knew Vexen would follow suit though, especially if there was more to it than he figured.

"Of course I am. He went through a lot in the last year alone, and he really shouldn't be stressing now. I'm lucky he made it this far." Vexen started, following Demyx out of the kitchen. He was being honest in his words, and he was thankful that Marluxia had made it as far as he had really.

Demyx nodded before he headed down the hall with Vexen. He figured they might as well get some rest, considering Xemnas was going to be holding a meeting bright and early tomorrow. He knew it had to do with the anniversary of the miscarriage, or something else entirely. He didn't know for sure yet.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_March 1st one year earlier_**

_ "Mar, how are you holding up?" Demyx asked softly, knowing that his older friend had been suffering through a fair amount of morning sickness for the last few weeks. But it had just ended a week earlier, so he noticed the rose haired male seemed fine. At least a little happier at any rate, or so was his general demeanor._

_ "I'm alright. Just the usual pregnancy things…I'm tired, and I ate the whole jar of pickles yesterday. But I'm finally starting to show, I noticed it last night but everyone was asleep. And I doubt Vexen wanted me to run around the castle shouting at the top of my lungs." Marluxia laughed, finally in high spirits. He actually did feel pretty good, and ignored what he thought were the usual pregnancy related cramps. Since his body was adjusting to something that it wasn't used to carrying around for another six months. _

_ "I know. I can sort of tell… but can't see it through your cloak." Demyx smiled softly, looking at his friend. He put his hand on the other's stomach gently and looked up at Marluxia, his smile getting wider before he pulled it back. Now it was definitely real. The young nocturne was more than excited for his friend now. _

_ "Not for another few weeks you can't. Vexen said maybe by 18 at the earliest, or 16. But it all depends on how I eat and how the baby is. I just haven't felt anything yet, but thirteen weeks is still early." He smiled softly. He felt nothing could possibly go wrong, that they'd just go through their routine meeting and get assigned heartless scouting missions as always along with collecting hearts. _

_ Demyx nodded, smiling softly. But then he saw Saïx walking down the hallway and sighed. That meant only one thing, that the meeting was being held earlier than expected. He looked over at his friend and gestured down the hall. He walked down the hall with Marluxia following closely, before they portaled off and arrived in their respective seats in Where Nothing Gathers. _

_ "And thus starts a 4 hour meeting…" Marluxia sighed, while he heard Larxene snicker next to him. He shrugged it off, moving his hands over his stomach lightly while he listened to Xemnas start the meeting off. Of course with the usual 'we must collect more hearts' speech, along with other seemingly important things to the older male. If he fell asleep, he could always blame the pregnancy. _

**_xXx_**

_ A few hours had passed, and a few of the members had indeed fallen asleep while Xemnas was still droning on about new worlds that have yet to be discovered, and for everyone to head out on reconnaissance missions to investigate said worlds and then report back their findings at the end of the day. _

_ Marluxia was listening to every word, a few tears in his eyes as he felt the annoying cramps from earlier get worse. He didn't understand it really, he felt fine that morning only having light cramps that he knew were normal. He tried to ignore it for the most part, still focused on Xemnas and his speech._

_ Demyx tilted his head, playing with a small water bubble in his hands before he let it disappear and splatter on his lap. He could tell something was bothering Marluxia, the look on his face was unmistakable. It was of pain and concern, along with a huge bit of fear. _

_ "XI, I didn't know you were so emotionally attached to Neverland. Last time you were there you did very well. So that makes the second assignment. II, you are in Land of Dragons. And XI will be in Neverland." Xemnas spoke before he continued on with his list of assignments. _

_ Marluxia shook his head before a low moan escaped his lips, bringing his hands to his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry out. He didn't think whatever was happening was supposed to be this painful. He breathed slowly, his head still lowered. But then he felt something, and thought he saw a little bit of blood on the white marble chair._

_ "Ah…" He spoke softly, putting one hand on the arm rest of his chair while the other remained on his stomach. He knew Xemnas gave him an order, but he really didn't feel like going anywhere. He watched as the others were dismissed, while he eventually portaled off himself. But he was definitely in a considerable amount of pain._

_ Demyx immediately ran up to his older friend and helped him down to Vexen's lab, having seen the blood on Marluxia's chair. And in all his non-life, and even when he was a Somebody, the young nocturne knew that blood was not a good thing. Especially if pain was involved with the blood. _

**_xXx_**

_ "Vexy…" Demyx spoke, having walked into the lab while he was still supporting Marluxia. He knew that Vexen had to have seen the blood too; maybe it was the reason why the older male disappeared so quickly. He shrugged and offered worried smile toward Marluxia. _

_ "He has to be here… Ah… something is wrong…" Marluxia spoke softly, trying to breathe slowly as he felt the pain get worse. It wasn't entirely excruciating yet, but it felt like the worst cramps he had ever felt in the entire pregnancy, or even his life. Plus he knew the blood was a bad sign along with the pain. _

_ "Come in, IX. Mar…" Vexen frowned, instantly leading the younger assassin over to the table. He had a horrible feeling about this, but he wanted to make sure before he made any conclusions. Right now he really didn't want to scare Marluxia more than he already was. He knew that the other was freaked out beyond belief if not scared to death._

_ Marluxia just nodded, getting up on the table carefully while he lay back against the soft cushions and the pillow that was lying on the top part. Right now he could care less about the comfort; he wanted the pain to end. And he wanted to be reassured that the baby was alright, that it was just a case of his muscles and the rest of his body adjusting to the growing infant. _

_ Vexen unzipped Marluxia's cloak and removed the slightly looser pants the other had come to wear over the last couple weeks. His face fell when he noted the blood, and the amount of it. He knew exactly what was happening, and at 13 weeks the unborn child was only a little over 4 inches long and barely an ounce. Just a little bigger than a strawberry. But he knew this was bad, and he had to do something._

_ "I just have to check something Mar…" Vexen spoke softly after putting a blanket over Marluxia's lower half, getting the ultrasound machine and brought it over to the other male. He put gel on the other's stomach before he moved the transceiver over the gelled skin slowly. He half expected to hear something, but he also only saw a small still form. He sighed and lowered his head, turning the monitor off. _

_ Vexen turned to Demyx, knowing that the other had to be strong for Marluxia even though this was a sad thing that had just occurred. He had to tell Xemnas first off, and then find a way to make Marluxia more comfortable given his situation and the amount of pain he had to be in. He knew that the hardest part was still to come, the grief and when he knew that the baby was gone._

_ "Dem… I want you there for him. I think he knows… the fetus hasn't passed yet, but it will in an hour or so. I know he will blame himself, but he has no injuries. Nothing internal, it just happens without explanation sometimes." Vexen spoke softly before he gave Marluxia something for the pain, knowing to check him in an hour. _

_ After an hour passed, Vexen came back with a frown on his face. Seeing Marluxia still experiencing a bit of pain. But he knew that it was normal, considering he figured the fetus had probably passed by now. He walked up to the younger male, and put his hand on his shoulder before he pulled back the covers and frowned. It hurt him as well, but he knew that Marluxia was feeling much worse. _

**_End Flashback_**

March 1st, present

Marluxia sighed softly, staring at the calendar after he walked into the kitchen. It was still early in the morning; he had left Vexen asleep while he wanted to clear his mind. He knew exactly what day it was, and he didn't exactly feel up to going to the meeting this morning. He knew that Xemnas was going to be calling it in the next hour, but he didn't want a repeat of what happened a year earlier.

"I wish it didn't happen… I really wish it didn't… I can't get that out of my head…" Marluxia sighed, sitting at the table while he talked to no one but his orange juice glass. He closed his eyes halfway; his normal expression was almost emotionless. His eyes seemed darker, but were also rimmed with unshed tears. He didn't even hear footsteps coming up from behind him either.

"It's not your fault…" Vexen spoke softly, walking up behind Marluxia before moving his arms around the others waist gently. He frowned, rubbing the others stomach feeling a faint flutter. He put his chin on the others head, smelling a faint hint of roses from his hair.

* * *

Notes: This won't be a one shot, probably a few chapters. With Mar still dealing with the loss of his first baby, and trying to deal with the coming of his new child. Any further suggestions will be welcomed. Plus gender suggestions as well. Please read and review.


	2. New lives and plaques

Notes: I apologize to those that may have been offended by the material in this fic. I meant no harm. Just going for something different, that's all. But I do dedicate this fic to those that have lost a child through miscarriage or stillbirth. I meant to say that in the first chapter. The gender of the twins is still unknown for now, but you all can decide that. Or have it be a surprise. Yes it will be twins for Mar.

I'll be curling up to bed now with my rose and poinsettia plushies. Curls up with a warm blanket and prays her cold goes away

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I only own the plot.

Song inspiration: Everybody Wake Up (Our Finest Hour Arrives) – Dave Matthews Band

**_Rhyme & Reason_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

12 pm

March 1st

Marluxia sighed softly, his head still on his arms while he sat in the kitchen. The others were still on missions, while the words that Xemnas spoke at the meeting were fresh in his mind. It still hurt him to this day, and he couldn't get over the fact that the others were actually not making light of this situation. It took some of the others awhile to realize what happened a year ago, but they knew eventually in one form or another. He just wished that Xemnas hadn't brought up that exact moment.

He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to relive what happened. But the voices were still in his head, and he knew he couldn't get himself worked up. He frowned for a moment, tears falling down his cheeks. Marluxia knew he was never this sensitive, but he hoped that it would be over looked due to his pregnancy and the hormones that were part of it. That and he knew full well he'd have a hard time today because of the date. Thus making him more emotional than he was before.

"Marly?" Demyx asked softly, seeing his friend with his head down on the table. He thought he heard soft muffled sobs, or at least the older male talking to himself about what he did. He hesitantly put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder, mentally thanking the older male for not shrugging it away.

"Marly isn't home right now… leave a message at the beep. Beep.…" Marluxia spoke softly, his voice muffled by the cloak sleeves and the table. At least the tears stopped falling, but his voice was still shaky. He couldn't trust himself to talk much because of that fact alone. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Demyx's gesture, but he didn't quite feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Come on Mar… you can talk to me. I know today is bad, but it's over in another 12 hours. Then you can look forward to the next few months." Demyx spoke softly, putting his arms around the other's waist the best he could. Marluxia wasn't that big yet, but it was hard to do so with the other person hunched over the table.

"You were there yes… but you don't understand how I feel. And Xemnas' hour long speech about the subject didn't help me any. He didn't even look at me the entire time, no one did. It's like they expected it to happen again." Marluxia spoke softly, finally lifting his head up from the table. A very faint smile crossed his lips as he looked at Demyx standing behind him.

"I don't, no. But I do know you're sad, and I want to try and cheer you up. It won't happen again, Vexy has been giving you all kinds of pills and other things. He told me before the meeting anyway." Demyx smiled, hoping that he could at least succeed in making a real smile appear on his friend's face. He knew Marluxia was being given just about everything to help make him and the unborn baby healthy for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Marluxia nodded, letting his eyes meet up with Demyx. He knew he had been getting bad tasting medicines and prenatal vitamins as a precaution. It was all for his health and the health of the unborn baby as well. He just hoped that the older male wouldn't resort to putting him on bed rest as well. But then he saw a dusk appear from the corner of his eye and a low moan escaped his lips.

"What the hell does he want now…?" Marluxia sighed, standing up from the chair. But then he recognized the dusk as Vexen's, causing his head to tilt to the side slightly. It wasn't time for an ultrasound yet, he had another two weeks at least. That was unless Vexen decided to change it for precautionary reasons. Of course there was only one way to find out, and that was to actually go down to the lab and see for himself.

"I'll come with you. You need a friend on a day like today." Demyx smiled softly as he walked with his friend to the lab. Maybe it was only a check up, or Vexen was sent to go on a mission with Marluxia. He didn't know, but if the second was true, then it was rather bad judgment on Xemnas' behalf. He knew his friend wasn't entirely out of the danger point yet, and a miscarriage could still happen.

* * *

Vexen smiled as Marluxia came into the lab, holding something behind his back. He knew that it was hard for him to even come to terms with the earlier loss, but this was hopefully something that would make things better. Or at least help him come to terms with the fact of their child being gone. He knew it was near impossible, but worth a try.

"I hope this is good… I'm tired, my back hurts and I could have sworn I felt a faint flutter near my ribs." Marluxia frowned, moving to perch himself up on the table. He knew he was slightly exaggerating, but his back did hurt and he was tired. He just possibly imagined their unborn child moving and faintly kicking him.

"Your back can't hurt, Mar. You're almost 15 weeks; the baby isn't large enough to cause strain. I have something else that I think you might like." Vexen smiled, helping the other lie back on the table before he went to wheel the ultrasound machine over. He put what he had in his back on the table for now, figuring he'd give it to Marluxia after the ultrasound.

"Point being? My back still hurts, Vexen." Marluxia frowned, lying back on the table while watching the other. He had heard some excited giggles coming from Demyx though, so maybe this wouldn't be all bad. And he could see how the baby was doing, something he couldn't do last time.

Vexen just smiled before he unzipped Marluxia's cloak, then moved the undershirt up slightly before putting gel on the others stomach. He turned on the machine before he moved the transceiver over Marluxia's stomach, smiling at the small bump. In a few more weeks he knew the younger assassin would be showing more, and in turn would have to find looser fitting cloaks.

"That's cold. Do you freeze that gel before you put it on people, or is it because you're naturally icy?" Marluxia asked softly, looking up at his partner. He ignored the chill after a few seconds, feeling the transceiver move across his stomach. But then his smile got wider as he saw what appeared to be a small human shape or a rather large jellybean.

"I'll warm it for you next time, Mar. Now look here… this is the head, you can see the eyes and the nose pretty well. And… the baby sucking his or her thumb. Its four weeks too early to tell the gender right now." Vexen spoke, watching the unborn baby being rather cute for his or her own good. He moved the transceiver down along the others stomach before he stopped, a look of surprise on his face.

"Marly… look…" Demyx smiled, planning to hug his friend once Vexen was done with the ultrasound. He couldn't believe it, another baby. And this one was healthy too, moving his or her tiny feet. Plus the unborn had a rather good heartbeat, just like his or her sibling. This was actually rather exciting for the young nocturne, but probably more so for his older friend.

"Twins…." Marluxia spoke softly, a couple tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was tears of joy, or hormones. Or even a combination of the two, it was hard to tell when one was almost five months pregnant and had gone through a horrible tragedy with their first child. He saw the second one kicking, but he couldn't feel it yet.

"Oh… Mar…" Vexen spoke softly, kissing the other gently on his lips. He couldn't believe it, but he also didn't know why the other was crying either. The babies were fine, and from the looks of things his partner was fine as well. He moved the transceiver from the other's stomach before brushing a tear from the side of his cheek. Now he knew why Marluxia looked a little bigger than he should have at almost 15 weeks.

"Just strange that we're having two… and we find out on the anniversary of their older sibling's death… I could see the second one kicking though. And I wasn't lying when I felt a flutter..." Marluxia smiled, sitting up carefully once Vexen wiped the gel off his stomach. He never even experienced the first kicks with the other child since he or she died before that point. But he knew that their sibling was moving though. So that would be something he wouldn't forget for as long as he lived.

"You'll feel more than that soon enough. We'll find out their genders in about three weeks at the earliest. Perhaps you should rest and we'll come up with name soon." Vexen smiled as his partner got off the table. It was still so surreal, but he would get used to it in time. Or so he hoped. He was prepared for one child, but how would he deal with twins?

"You had something for Mar didn't you? I saw you put something on the table." Demyx spoke, helping Marluxia off the table before giving his friend a hug. He saw the confusion on the other's face, but he figured that the older male wasn't even prepared for another surprise.

"Oh, right. Well… I did some tests last year. And I know you don't want to hear more about this, but I wanted to do this. To get some closure… mostly for you, Marluxia. I've come to terms with it, but you're still taking this hard. I don't blame you since you went through it…" Vexen started before pulling a small plaque from behind his back. It had a small sakura blossom on it with a name written underneath it.

Marluxia blinked, looking at the small plaque after taking it carefully from Vexen. He offered a very faint smile before he looked at the other, a few tears in his eyes. He loved the name, and the plaque made it even better. He lowered his head after carefully placing it down on the desk, carefully putting his arms around the older male.

"Vexen… it was too early… how did you know? And the name… Sakura…" Marluxia spoke softly, his voice shaking while he tried not to let tears fall on the other's shirt. But right now he couldn't help it at all, he couldn't stop crying. Not after he found out what their lost baby was.

"The tests from the blood… and the fetus. It would have been a girl, and I know the sakura blossom is your favorite flower. It represents the fleeting aspects of life, and a fallen samurai warrior. So in a way it also represents death… and I see why you like it so much." Vexen smiled a little before kissing Marluxia's forehead.

Marluxia nodded, eventually calming down. He knew a good place for the plaque, but he didn't know what Vexen would think. But he hoped the other would like it. He moved his hand over his stomach, looking up at his partner. Eventually a small smile crossed his lips.

"We'll put it in the garden… under my sakura tree." Marluxia spoke softly, only to feel another kiss on his forehead. This would take time, but he knew that he and Vexen would be alright. And that their twins would be fine as well, especially if he took care of himself for the next few months.

"I love it Mar. It's a good idea, and a great place. She would have loved it." Vexen smiled softly, kissing the other on his forehead. He was going to do anything and everything in his power to make sure that their babies made it to at least 37 weeks at the earliest. He didn't want Marluxia to blame himself if they were born any earlier.

* * *

Yay, something happy. Please read and review if you all have name suggestions or possible genders for the twins. I'll try to update this when I can. Things will just get hectic between now and December.


End file.
